Unforgotten
by EdwardsOnly
Summary: A Plot Alteration to CA:FT. All Seamus could think about was Helen. All Helen could think about was her new life as Dylan. What if he stole her away, kidnapped her, to punish her, and to keep her as his own? Can Helen save her friends? Herself?


"Whats the rush hellen?" Came a voice echoing loudly in the room as Natalie Dylan and Alex had just retrieved the HALO rings.

"You've only been here five minutes" came the voice again from a tall _extremely_ well built dark haired Irish man.

"Now I have waited for you before." He continued making his way down a ramp.

"Matter o'fact I have waited for you… 2,900,020 days, that's 417 weeks, that's 96 months, that's 8 years. Enough about me, how've you been Helen?" He said stopping a few feet from the Angels.

"Semus." Dylan said quietly, Alex and Nat looked at her in unison then each other.

"I see ya still got a nice arse on ya." He said peering slightly to the side to gawk at her.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here stealing from me." Seamus continued ignoring the look of disgust on Dylan's face.

"Stealing back more like it," Dylan replied harshly.

"Give us the rings," Seamus said reaching his hand out in the quiet tone.

"Give us the rings," Seamus persisted as fifteen or sixteen of his men entered the room from all sides crow bars, chains, and guns in hand.

"Give us the rings!" he shouted, Dylan flinched. She waited and then he extended her hand to him, the rings on a finger. Seamus reached his hand to hers and drew them off slowly stroking her finger as he went. She shuddered slightly, she smirked. The men cocked their guns and Seamus continued,

"I've been dreaming one day I'd get to see you again, and watch you die."

"Keep dreaming" Alex said through gritted teeth as she kicked the lights off.

Seamus' men shout and yelled for the lights. When they kicked back on Seamus said

"You know I always liked it with the lights on." The fight in everyone in the room kicked in. Each girl had five or six men a piece, but the fell to the ground like flies as the girls finished them. Seamus waited to the side of the room near the back form some of his men to finish with them. He wanted to fight with Dylan and Dylan alone. Dylan kicked, and punched her way to him, something drew her to him.

They were at the back now slightly alone Dylan and Seamus alone, he picked up a pair of shears and lunged at her, she bent backwards to avoid them. She pulled her self up.

"You don't know me anymore," Dylan spat

"I'm the only one here who knows you," Seamus said breaking the shears apart into two makeshift swords. He lunged again. He was right she had to admit to herself, kicking him in the face, knocking one sword out of his hand and catching it. He was the only one who knew about her past, who Helen Zass really was. He was the only one who knew how to touch her, to please her, to make her feel special. They continued to fight with a fury. He kicked out, and hit Dylan in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. She was wrenched up by one of Seamus' men, who held her arms back, and her still. Seamus approached her slowly, sweat dripping from his gorgeously toned body, muscles rippling slightly. He punched her square in the jaw, sending blood flying. She drooped. The guy holding her released her and returned to the fight leaving her slumped in a chair. Seamus kicked her in the face. Dylan fell to the floor again. Seamus pulled her up and slammed her to the wall trying to punch her but missed as she slipped away, causing him to slam his fist into the wall. He turned and reached for her grabbing her hips. He held her to him, her ass to his crotch.

"I gotta say Helen, I never wanted you more," he said turning her to him and throwing her onto a box on her back.

"Always wanting what you cant have." She replied.

He pulled her legs up around him roughly and pinned them to him with his elbows, trapping her to the box., looking at her again with that smirk on his face. She reached out for his neck, he pulled her into a kiss. His tongue pushed into her mouth, Dylan untensed for a second letting him kiss her for a brief moment, experiencing a past memory for a second. He slammed her back again pinning her arms.

"I can have anything I want," he said slightly releasing a leg; this was his mistake, she kicked him back.

Just at the moment Natalies voice could be heard shouting, "I got the rings lets go!" That's when Dylan made her move. She jumped for a rope near Seamus, he stuck out with an axe, sending her flying upwards, as a load opposite came flying down. The other two jumped on and they escaped through the roof. Hitting the ground running with the other Angels, Dylan heard a large thud and then feet running behind her, and knew without a doubt it was Seamus.

The Angels rounded a corner, they knew they had to delay him somehow, Nat started the gas pump, and Dylan tossed her favorite lighter out to light the fuel. As Seamus rounded the corner, Alex sprayed the area in front of him with the improvised flame thrower, effectively cutting off Seamus and his gang. Alex and Natalie yelled to Dylan to hurry, and they took off running towards the get-away boat. Dylan started after them, but slipped on the wet dock. As she looked back at the flames, she thought she saw something, looked away, but looked back again when she realized what she had saw was Seamus walking through the wall of flame, his beautiful and deadly body sweaty and glowing red in the light of the fire. She was shocked she couldn't move. She started to scrable to get up as he got closer and closer, but he reached her before she got all the way up. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up,

"You can't hurt me anymore Helen, I'm going to teach you and your friends about pain. And I am going to find you. I'll get what I want, then make you watch them die."

His words sent a chill down into her very core. She knew that he was not above killing her friends to get to her. He released her, and she backpedaled on the ground, staring at him. Dylan finally managed to bring her self back and take off running after her friends. He didn't follow. He stood there watching. She jumped into the boat, and her friends turned to look at her.

"Are you ok?


End file.
